Happy Birthday Artemis
by dylaneastin
Summary: Wally snuck out of his room at midnight to spend a very... fun night. But what happens when Robin over hears them and put a secret bug to listen in on all night.


Wally: 12:00 am

Why am doing this? Why am I doing this? If Red Tornado catches us, we could be kicked off the team, or suspended if we're lucky.

I need to move quieter. I am having to sneak past Superboy, the boy with the greatest hearing, who can probably hear a fly fart in Africa, Boy Wonder, world's greatest kid detective, the boy who probably knows more about me than I do, not to mention M'gann, who's probably reading my mind as I speak... more like think. She's probably already knows why I am going to Artemis' room in the first place, so she's probably thinking of a way to report us.

Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm. Superboy probably can't hear us since the walls are 2 feet thick of solid rock, Robin is still my best friend, so he wouldn't do such a thing, and M'gann is fast asleep, and plus her and Superboy have done it before, so they have no room to talk if they have anything to say.

Also, if M'gann does read my mind, it's just a birthday present. It's just Artemis' 18th birthday present from me. I already got her a diamond bracelet this morning, now since we're dating, I need to give her 2. But this isn't just a gift for her. I am going to enjoy it as well. This is just a joint gift, we both enjoy it. The only problem is, I probably have to do all the work. Still probably be fun for me, I still get enjoyment no matter who does the work.

If you haven't caught on yet, me and Artemis are about to... how do you say? Have some recreational time in her bedroom tonight. Yeah see where I am getting. I am about to be her first, and she will be mine. This will make sure that we will always have this hold on one another. Who am I kidding? We want to do this because we both have waited about two years, and we are like dogs in heat. We were going to do it a couple of months ago, but since she was 17 and I was 18, if we were to get caught, I would be arrested for statutory rape. I could not last a year in prison.

That was a lie. Since she was over 16 we could I have, but we were nervous and we didn't want it to turn out so badly. So we created an excuse that it was probably illegal.

We have done some "stuff" before though. I have seen her without any clothes and she has seen me the same way before as well. In my defense, mine was by accident. Then she was so angry, a couple weeks later, she "accidently" stumbled into the boy locker room while I was in the shower and "accidently" caught me without clothes. Then we slept in the same bed before as well. She was so sad that she said she didn't want to be left alone.

Oh god, I am here. I don't want to do this. I am not read-

"Wally here up and get in here before we're caught."

How did she know I was here. I made sure I was extra quiet. Wait, could anyone else have heard if she did?

I walked into the room and saw it was very bare. Nothing on the walls, desk is neat and organized, bed neatly made, and not a single article of clothing on the floor. Wait, there's candles, flower petals, and romantic music playing. Wow, we're really about to do this.

I turn and look throughout the room. Then I see Artemis standing there in nothing but her underwear and bra. Don't back out now, if you do she will have her feelings hurt and she will break up with you.

I quickly took off all my clothes except my underwear, I then reached over and grabbed her face and kissed her a passionately as I could.

* * *

Artemis: 12:05 am

Wow, we're really doing this. I thought when he saw me in nothing but my panties and bra he would have been to scared and ran off.

Before I knew it, he was running his and up my back and unhooking my bra. He seemed to get it on the first try. He better have not done this with some other... skank before. He could have practiced, I thought I was missing a bra before.

He slowly started to walk my backwards towards my bed with both of our bare chests pressed tightly against one another. Then the back of my knees hit by bed, we both fell on the bed, him on top of me and still kissing me. One of his hands move from my back and reach one of my breasts. He starts moving it around with his hand like her is kneading dough. It feels amazing. he then moves his other hand and does the same with the other one. I'm in heaven. He stops kissing me and starts to kiss down my neck towards my breast. He then put one in his mouth and starts sucking. I never want this to stop.

My arms start to grow a mind of their own and start moving around on there own. One moves toward my night stand, causing the lamp to fall and crash on the floor. Wally's head shoots up and looks over to the broken lamp on the floor and laughs.

I gave him a mean glare and said, "Don't stop."

I then grabbed his head and put back to work.

I wasn't to worried about anyone hearing since the walls are 2 feet thick rock. But what about the door?

* * *

Robin: 12:00 am

I am so hungry. It is 12:00 am and my stomach is growling and in pain. I have been hit by super powered super villains, and yet a hungry stomach causes more pain.

I wonder if we still have some ham? I could really go for a ham sandwich.

I just need to walk past Artemis's room and I'm in the kitchen.

Then I heard a loud crash from inside Artemis' room. I quickly drew my utility belt from my shirt and got out a bird-arang. Then I heard what sounds like Wally's laugh and Artemis say, "Don't stop."

They couldn't be. Could they?

They probably thought no one could hear them since the walls are so thick. But they forgot about the door. The door is just a 1/2 inch thick piece of aluminum.

My hunger can wait, I have to listen to this. They could see my shadow under the door. I could plant a listening device, head back to my room and listen to all the... freaky going on in their.

Wait what is that sound. It sounds like thanksgiving cranberry sauce falling out of a can. Wait, who's sucking what?

* * *

Wally: 12:30 am

This is going amazing. I have made her orgasm twice, and I still haven't taken off my boxer briefs yet, which is why they have grown tighter over the past 15 minutes. Now it was time for them to come off.

Artemis hands were slowly ran down my back and slowly reached the hem of my pants, the entire time kissing, then she slowly used her feet after the underwear was past the reach of her hands.

Once they were off I quickly maneuvered myself towards her opening, which I just finished eating out of. I quickly pushed myself in and began to pull in then back out.

Her back was arching up and she was moaning as we never left each others lips. She was clawing at my back and I could feel her nails dig into my skin, but not to hard it could raw blood. May be.

I thought of a great idea what we could do. I picked up, never getting out of her, and started moving around the room.

* * *

Artemis: 12:30 am

This was turning out to be the greatest night of my life. I had already has 2 orgasm's and was preparing for a third as he slowly entered her. If he ever stopped, it would be too soon.

Now he is picking her up ad they were traveling across her room.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

Robin: 5:00 am

I can't believe they are still going at it. It's been over 5 hours. Most of our missions don't even last that long.

The sounds of Artemis and Wally has started to gather a small crowd. I was the first one to star listening, then Zatanna woke up and heard what was going on then started to listen in on with me, then Rocket walked past the room and got curious as well, then everyone else woke up and started listening. I had to tell the how long they've been going on for and they couldn't stop listening.

* * *

Wally: 7:30 am

I was laying on a blanket on the floor next to Artemis in nothing but my skin staring up at the ceiling. We were so out of breath we could hardly even speak, but I was the first. "What time is it?"

"About, actually it's exactly 7:30 am."

"How did we end up on the floor?"

"You don't remember?" She asked with a slight laugh in her voice.

"No." With a laugh as well.

"Well we started out on the bed, then we went against the wall, then I was on top of the dresser while you stood, then we did the same with my desk, the you sat on the chair while I was on top, that was our favorite, then we did it on the sofa, then we fell on the floor."

"Wow, what a... aerobic night. Wanna keep going?"

"NO! You better get out before everyone wakes up and sees you leave."

I walked out if the room with just my boxers and an carried the rest in my hands. I couldn't imagine being caught like this.

Before I could walk out of the room, Red Tornado knocked on the door and asked in a robotic voice, "Artemis have you seen Kid Flash? He is not in his room and he is no where else in the base."

She gave me a panicked look and said, "No I haven't. Tell me when you find him."

"Actually, I am here to o a quick search of your room."

Artemis then quickly ushered me under the bed, then went into her closet and grabbed a robe.

She opened the door and Red Tornado. He looked around and started to walk towards the closet. He opened it, looked around, and closed. He then turned around and thanked Artemis for her cooperation.

I quickly hopped out from under the room and snuck up behind Artemis and took off her robe. I started to kiss her neck, but she put her hand to my chest and pushed me away and said, "No. Now that Red Tornado is searching rooms the team will wake up and will notice when you leave. Plus we've been going at it for over 7 hours, we should rest."

"Fine babe. Let me just grab the rest of my clothes."

I turned to the door and opened it an quietly snuck out.

Just as I closed her door I could hear Robin behind me say, "Fun night last night."

My heart sank and I turned to see Robin, along with the rest of the team laughing at me while I stood there in my underwear holding my clothes. I ran off towards my roof at full speed and locked my door while I got dressed.

* * *

Artemis: 7:40 am

O.k. It's ben about 5 minutes since Wally left and she couldn't hear anything.

I walked out my door and saw Robin and the rest sitting around the kitchen laughing. Wonder what they're laughing about.

"So Artemis," Robin said, "we've been up since about 5 and did you know how thin those doors are? We also wanted to know how comfortable falling from a sofa to a floor was?"

Oh no. This can't be real. They couldn't know.

Before I had to face them any longer I ran to my room. Just as the door opened I noticed a small spot on the door. It was a transceiver to secretly spy on someone. I turned around to the kitchen and looked at Robin and screamed, "YOU LITTLE TROLL! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Robin the ran to the main room and zetaed somewhere that Artemis couldn't follow.


End file.
